Blob
Frederick "Fred" Dukes '''(codename '''Blob) is a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. History Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Durability and Strength: The Blob's body possesses a high degree of resistance to injury. The fat tissues that comprise the Blob's epidermis are able to absorb the impact of rifle bullets, cannonballs, bazooka, and even torpedoes. The fat tissue of his epidermis is resilient enough to revert to its normal shape within seconds after deformation caused by impact. It is virtually impervious to physical injury. The Blob's skin cannot be punctured or lacerated by most known materials, frostbitten, or ravaged by any skin disease, due in part to the skin's greatest elasticity and toughness and in part to the highly accelerated rate at which his skin cells grow and replace themselves. ** Pain Immunity: The Blob's nerve endings do not relay any tactile perception to his brain, which is near the threshold of pain, which makes it so that he is unable to feel pain. ** Trapping: Blob is able to capture anything that attacks him within his flesh, including limbs and projectiles. He is able to control how long he holds the object and releasing it with or without the recoil pressure. However, it takes the Blob’s full concentration and focuses on trapping an object or individual, and if he were to focus on something else or get distracted by an attack from another person, he would lose control of his muscles and release who or whatever he was holding with his body. ** Projectile Redirection: After Blob's body absorbs the kinetic energy of a projectile's impact, he can expel the object back. For example, if a projectile was shot at him, it would be embedded within the Blob’s body and by flexing the muscles where the projectile is at, he can cause the projectile to recoil with half the force of impact, reflecting it back at half speed. The Blob can also recoil a punch thrown at him and throw the opponent back a good distance. ** Mass Shifting: Through training with Onslaught and Sledge, Blob is able to manipulate his mass to mimic shape-shifting, using it to enhance the size of his limbs and extending them. He can make his fists the size of a human. Abilities * The Blob is a formidable hand to hand combatant. Although he possesses no formal training, his great size coupled with his strength and resistance to injury render him a highly efficient and effective street fighter. * While not superhuman, the Blob has higher speed, agility, and stamina than his size would indicate, which he often uses to surprise his opponents. Weaknesses * Projected energy attacks, like Scott Summers' optic blasts, have been seen to penetrate his skin. * The Blob's eyes and the interior of his ears, mouth, nose are also vulnerable to injury. * The Blob is vulnerable to a concussion such as during his run-in with Daredevil during his days in Freedom Force, Daredevil had the girl Amanda, whom Blob and Pyro were ordered to capture, use her telekinetic powers to drop a large bell on Blob, which knocked Blob out after Daredevil lured him to the Bell Tower. * Despite the Blob's high durability, his skin is somewhat less resistant to burning. * Blob is depended on Mutant Growth Hormone to maintain his powers. Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Canon characters Category:The Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Bad guys Category:Mutants Category:Alive